


Family Reunion

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Bette Midler, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hocus Pocus (1993) References, I Put A Spell On You, Kidfic, October 1999 AU, October 7, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober, Rick O'Connell References, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, song prompt, the mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 7 ...in which Darcy attends her first Howling Commandos family reunion.





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kat Luner Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kat+Luner+Marie).



> Prompt: Darcy & Howling Commandos, “I Put a Spell on You”, performed by Bette Midler in Hocus Pocus
> 
> Beta’d by phoenix_173

“And just who are you supposed to be?” the big man with the awesome mustache asked, crouching down to Darcy’s level.

“Dum Dum!” a woman with long, silvery hair like a real witch hit him with her knuckles. “That’s not how you’re supposed to ask!” She knelt down, too, and put a handful of candy in Darcy’s brand new jackpot o’lantern candy haul bucket.

The man called Dum Dum wandered away, muttering, “Damned kids' costumes. ...keep ‘em all straight—like I know what the hell a Squidpants Squarerob is…”

“Can you tell me about your costume?” the lady asked, waiting patiently with a nice smile and lots of teeth and sparkling skin. Gold and green glitter sparkled extra bright on her eyes!

“I’m Winnie Thanderthon,” Darcy said real loud because she was super proud of the costume her daddy helped her make. She poked out her pretend buck teeth and tried to look her witchiest and most menacing. The buns on her head bobbed, but mostly stayed put. She felt her daddy poke one of the bobby pins back into the orange wig to keep all her hairs in place.

“Tell me about Winnie Thanderthon,” the lady begged, clasping her hands in her lap.

“Not Thanderthon.” Darcy shook her head. “THANDERTHON.”

“Sanderson,” her daddy helped. He squeezed her hand and smiled with that look on his face again like he wanted to give her all the candy. “From the movie Hocus Pocus. It came out a couple of years ago. All the kids love it.”

“Well, I can see why,” the lady said, pinching another one of Darcy’s loose curls and tucking it back up into her bun. “We’re so glad you both could make it—”

“Me and Daddy made the thpell book fwom the movie, too! Look! The eyeball moveth jutht wike in da movie!” Darcy whipped off the backpack her daddy helped her decorate just like the book.

“Very nice,” the lady complimented Darcy’s handiwork. “That must have taken a long time.”

“All my weekendth wif Daddy.” Darcy nodded. “Thince thchool thtarted.”

“Who’s this?” another lady exclaimed, hands on her cheeks. “You must be Winnie Sanderson!” the lady cried.

“I am, I am!” Darcy bounced in her pointy boots, then look at the new lady harder because she looked very familiar. “Who are you?”

“I’m Peggy Carter. It’s very nice to make your acquaintance.” She held out a hand to shake.

Darcy shook it, but then she grabbed her hand and pulled the lady closer to whisper, “I’m reawwy Darthy Lewith-Thtark. Thith  ith  jutht my Hawwoween cothtume, fo’ pwetend.”

“I never would have guessed.” the lady shook her head. “Thank you for letting me know. Would you like to meet some of the other children? They’re playing some sort of hot potato game now, but they’ll be bobbing for apples soon.”

Darcy looked up at Daddy.

He knelt down real close and whispered, “I’ll stay with you, if you want.”

She nodded.

“Tony!” an older man’s voice boomed. He was very tall with white hair like snow and deep brown skin. He had a voice like one of those horns people played in the band room at school. “Nice of you to join us. It’s been too long.” He hurried over and shook her daddy’s hand.

“Sorry about that,” her daddy apologized. “With Mom and Dad gone, I wasn’t sure if I should—”

“You’re family the same as any of our kids, Tony,” the man interrupted. He leaned over to catch Darcy’s eye. “There’s someone I’d like to introduce you to, young lady.”

He gestured at a boy across the party pavilion who skipped over with wide eyes like he’d been eating candy all day and had lots of energy. He had short, dark hair cut like the older man’s and his skin was the same deep brown color, but flecked with bits of orange and green paint and gold and green glitter.

“Trip, this is Darcy. Darcy,” the man pulled up a chair so he could sit and wouldn’t have to stoop over to talk to her, “this is my grandson, Antoine Triplett. Everyone calls him Trip. He’s just about the same age as you.”

The boy nodded at Darcy. “Cool costume.”

“Fanks.” Darcy smiled around her fake buck teeth. She looked over his costume carefully. “You’re dat guy from da Mummy movie.”

Trip grinned real big. “Yeah! His name is Rick. Your mom let you watch that?” He looked at Darcy like he wouldn’t believe her even if it was true.

She lifted one shoulder and shrugged like ‘no big deal’. “I’m not a baby. I’m theven. My daddy letth me watch all kindth of movieth. I like dat one. All the thingth are curthed in dat movie and the bad guy ith afwaid of kittieth.”

“Yeah.” Trip agreed. “And Rick—” He poked his leather vest with his thumb. “ —screams at bad guys.”

“Neat,” Darcy decided.

“Yeah, neat.” Trip rocked back and forth from his heels to his toes a few times. “So… Wanna play?”

Darcy looked over at her daddy to check and make sure it was okay.

“Go ahead, kid.” Her daddy motioned towards the other kids lining up to bob for apples. “Have fun.”

“No more skipping family gatherings, Tony,” the lady with the silvery hair said when Trip grabbed Darcy’s hand and pulled her over to the shorter line to get a smock to bob for apples.

“Sorry, Aunt Thea.”

“Damned right you are.” The lady snorted. “Dum Dum and Monty were going to show up at the Malibu house if you missed another and toss you into the car, ass over teakettle.”

“Well, that sounds incredibly inconvenient. What if I didn’t have pants on?”

“Pants be damned. Dernier scrounged up enough C4 to blow the back wall off the workshop.”

“Darcy’s Barbie Dream House is in there. And her Ninja Turtles action figures. Good thing we came, I guess. ”

The lady’s laugh tinkled like bells. “A very good thing.”


End file.
